phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Fireside Girl Jamboree
In order to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert, Candace joins the Fireside Girls in order to get 50 patches which is what she needs in order to get the tickets. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn the bridge between the mainland and the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory into broccoli. Read the full summary... Gallery File:MustGetTickets.png|Candace typing at her computer, trying to get concert tickets to see the Paisley Sideburn Brothers. File:Cleaning up last night's trash.png|Phineas and Ferb cleaning up from last night's project. File:Did you get a ticket yet?.png|Stacy shouting into the phone that she got tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert. File:Concert at FSG Jamboree is sold out.png|Candace learns the tickets are sold out. Fireside Girls website locked.jpg File:Gotta Guess The Right Number.png|Candace tries to get the patch number at the Fireside Girls website. Log in attempts exceeded.jpg File:You've Exceeded Your Login Attempts.png|"No, you've exceeded your login attempts!" File:What's Isabella's Patch Number.png|When Phineas fails to tell Candace Isabella's patch number, they decide to head to her lodge meeting. File:Ferb Where's Perry.png|"Hey, Where's Perry?" File:Perry Falls Through The Wrong Floorboard.png|Perry falls through the wrong floorboard and ends up in the basement. File:You've Been Selected To Try Our Transporter.png|Monogram has enlisted Agent P to try out the new teleporter. File:Perry Getting Teleported.png|Perry is about to be transported. File:FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png|Phineas, Ferb and Candace at the Fireside Girls lodge meeting. File:I Nominate Candace Flynn.png|"I hereby nominate Candace Flynn into the membership of the loyal sisterhood of Fireside Girls." File:ElizaPictureWindow.png|"Who puts a picture frame in a window?" Candace you're not listing me.JPG|"Candace, you're not listening to me." There is another way.jpg File:FGJ 2.jpg|Mrs. Feyersied explains the alternate way. File:Reading_The_Alternate_Method.jpg|Isabella learns a troop leader can make someone a Fireside Girl if she earns 50 patches. File:IsThatPossible.png|Isabella wonders if it's possible to earn 50 patches in a day. File:FiresideGirlsGiggle.png|The Fireside Girls giggle when Candace asks where to buy a uniform. File:Candace sewing her FSG uniform.png|Candace has to sew her own uniform. File:PerryTrapDodge.png|Perry rolls away from the trap Doofenshmirtz set. File:PerryWarpsIntoTrap.png|But Monogram accidentally warps him into it. File:Fireside Girls cupcake factory.jpg|The Fireside Girls cupcake factory. File:Metaldestructinatior.png|The Metal Destruct-inator! File:Maximum patch-earning plan 1.png|Phineas and Ferb create a plan to earn 50 patches in one day. File:Maximum patch-earning plan 2.png|They tell Candace how to earn every single patch along the way. File:FiresideGirlMarker.png|Candace must place these markers after earning a patch. File:Candace earns her first patch.png|Candace earns her first patch, the honesty patch. File:EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png|She's then given an enthusiasm patch by Isabella. File:Yippee_this_is_easy.jpg|Yippee! This is easy! File:Fifteen_senior_citizens_need_help.jpg|Phineas and Ferb tell Candace that 15 senior citizens need to cross the street. File:Fifteen senior citizens.jpg File:Don't_forget_your_helmet.jpg|Phineas and Ferb send her off to help them cross the street. File:Candace helping people cross the road.jpg File:TotemPole.png|Candace finishes the totem. File:Ice cream juggling.png|Candace juggling ice cream for another badge. File:MountainClimbingPatch.png|Candace climbs a mountain. File:RunningWithTheBulls.png|Candace running with the bulls File:RunningWithTheBullies.png|Candace running with the bullies. File:FGJ 4.jpg|Candace fights against the alligator. File:Candace vs Aligator.jpg|Candace strangling the alligator. File:DoofenshmirtzExercise.png|Doofenshmirtz exercising. FiresideGirlCupcakes.png File:FGJ 5.jpg|Milly and Katie sell cupcakes. File:MillyandKatiePaid.png|And Doofenshmirtz can't resist buying them. File:Candace exhausted after wrestling the alligator.png|Candace is exhausted from fighting the alligator. File:StrappedinRollercoaster.png|Phineas speaks in Spanish while they strap themselves in the rollercoaster. File:Candace hit with bugs.png|Candace gets hit with bugs and earns her bug collecting patch. File:MotionSicknesspatchEarned.png|Candace gets motion sickness, earning another badge. File:Candace firing the slingshot.png|Candace uses a slingshot to fire the cupcakes at customers. File:Fretka w mundurku.jpg File:FSG bazooka delivery system.png|She then speeds things up with a bazooka. File:PerryUnscrewsBolt.png|Perry unscrews a bolt from the floor. File:DoofenshmirtzEyeHit.png|Perry throws the screw, hitting Doofenshrmirtz in the eye. File:TrapTurnedIntoBroccoli.png|The beam hits Perry's trap, turning it into broccoli. File:RollercoasterBroccoli.png|The rollercoaster turns into broccoli. File:Landing_in_Broccoli.jpg|They safely land in the broccoli. File:Well,_that_was_fun.jpg|"Well, that was fun." File:WhyBroccoli.png|Candace is annoyed the rollercoaster turned into broccoli. File:Good_luck_with_that_last_box.jpg|Phineas tells her she needs to deliver the last box on foot. File:Determined to complete the deliveries.png|But she's determined to deliver the last box of cupcakes on time. File:Now_that's_persistance.jpg|"Now that's persistence." File:I_see_the_building.jpg|Candace sees the building where she needs to make her delivery. File:The_elevator_is_out_of_order.jpg|The elevator is out of order. File:Candace checks her watch.png|"Step aerobics, don't fail me now!" File:DoofenshmirtzBroccoli.png|The Metal Destruct-inator turns into broccoli. File:FinalPackageDelivery.png|Candace delivers the last box of cupcakes. File:Congratulations,_Candace.jpg|Isabella is impressed at Candace's efforts. File:You've_earned_49_patches.jpg|Candace has earned 49 patches. File:Aw, nuts.jpg|Candace beats Adyson's record. File:Candace_ran_out_of_time.jpg|But Candace ran out of time because she forgot to place the last marker. File:I'm_Sorry_You're_Late_Candace.jpg|"I'm sorry Candace." File:No_Persistance_Patch.jpg|Candace is upset when she learns there's no patch for persistence. File:Candace salutes.png|Candace earns the All Time Record patch. File:FGJ 8.jpg|The Fireside Girls, Phineas and Ferb at the concert. Isabella invited us.jpg|Phineas and Isabella explain to Candace that they're allowed to bring friends. File:I_tried_to_tell_you_Candace.jpg|Isabella tried to tell her earlier, but she was too focused on letting her be a Fireside Girl. Discovering a unicorn.jpg|Candace discovers something that doesn't exist. Phineas checks off a badge.jpg|"Discovering Something That Doesn't Exist patch..." Check!.jpg|"Check!" Slurp!.jpg|The unicorn slobbers all over Candace's hair. Ew, gross!.jpg|Candace's neck is drenched in unicorn slobber. Untitled (10).png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Fireside Girl Jamboree